Talk:Riven/@comment-4964269-20130202141412/@comment-5707860-20130203191448
yes i agree her ult is one of her strongest points. " Yet you are still talking about "level 2-5"". if you read my post the lvls 2-5, i directed it as a phase in which Riven and i quote from my earlier post "in most lane matchup from lvls 2-5 Riven has the advantage to bully/kill.". would you not agree thats this is one of Rivens stronger phase before armor/health items are stacked. i omitted lvl 6 becuz of the random factors of enemy ults. i will use Darius as my example. from lvls 2-5 Riven can absolutely bully Darius in lane. even if he starts cloth 5 you will out dps him every trade. the moment he hits 6 though if you cant kill him before he maxes out bleed stacks and ults you, the match becomes a coinflip. "And there IS a reason for maxing W first. This reason is that you can EW an enemy and then Q out. This is when you can't melee trade, and want to be gone before the stun is over. It doesn't happen often, but sometimes it IS the best skill to max first." when you EW the enemy what purpose does it serve. you do light harass since the base damage on a maxed W is only 170 and you will most likely push your lane depending on enemy positioning. i have never done this but i have experienced it when i counter picked a Riven as Garen. all he did was push his lane and zone himself out of cs and exp. how many champs do you need 3 dashes to runaway from? how many champs can you run away from using just 2 dashes? you can run away from most champs using just the last dash of you Q and your E. you will do more damage harassing with 2Qs and a W then just EW. if an enemy can stick on you then he will stick on you regardless of how many dashes you have. "The same with E, the difference being you max this one when you are losing that hard you don't even want to get in melee range to use W. At this point you'd probably be better off moving over the map and ganking bot and taking dragon." i agree with you 100% if you are losing, you are better off moving over the map and ganking bots or trying to take an objective. now tell me, how are you going to do that? are you the tank and need more shield points or are you the champ trying to kill something with maxed out damage? in the bot lane unless the support is taric or leona both bot champs will be squishie and will die to a combo early game with help from your own bot lane. if you get counterpicked and you know you will have a hard time in lane then you need to plan ahead. "if i get zoned out and i am forced to roam, how am i gonna make it work?", "if my jungler sees i need help how can i help ensure his gank works?" in most cases, maxing out damage will help with those two scenarios.